Bakushima: Hidden Feelings
by SunSunB
Summary: Sero knows one minor detail Kirishima doesn't about Bakugo and Kirihsima becomes jealous. He won't stop bugging Bakugo until he finds out what it is. "Because it is about you, alright!", Bakugo confessed through a shout. "Then that's more the reason to tell me! You know I hate keeping secrets, especially in friendships. It's unmanly!" "I dont want to be friends!"


Members of the group hushed each other secretly through their repressed giggles, indicating for each other to quit laughing, making their situation worsen. 

The phone was currently ringing. 

Leaving no space between shoulders they hovered over Sero's phone, glaring at the glowing screen, adding to the suspense of waiting impatiently for the line on the opposite end to answer. 

"You guys are so immature. He hasn't even answered yet, shut the hell up already.", Mina smiled giddily to their favorite hot head who spat his vulgar words towards the three of them huddle on his living room floor. She returned her gaze back to the illuminated rectangle in Sero's shaky hand, while Bakugo watched from his position on _his_ couch, legs elevated on _his_ coffee table, as he leaned into the comforting back of _his _couch, with crossed arms of irritation of _his_ apartment being taken over by his friends without his full consent. 

The body to his right on the couch with him leaned over excitedly onto his knees, getting a closer hearing of the ringing box his group of friends sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table held tightly in anticipation. 

It was nights like these Bakugo loved, but would never admit. Ever since they all graduated from U.A high school, they haven't had much time for their basic shenanigans they all missed. It had only been a year, but their lives were quickly progressing within the hero ranks at their separate agencies.

Mina went on to join their old classmates, Uraraka and Froppy, at the Ryukyu agency. While Kaminari was off at his own random agency he picked up that surprised everyone. Kirishima happily had stayed with the Fat Gum Agency, while Bakugo stayed with Best Jeanist, no matter how irritating that man's fashion sense was. At least now he allowed Bakugo to wear his own uniform, instead of jeans. 

While Sero... well, Sero found a fondness towards their previous sensei Aizawa. Once they all graduated there wasn't anyone in particular that caught Sero's interest except for Eraser head. Throughout the years, Sero had created a special bond with the man from being able to watch the teacher up close daily. Even though Aizawa was not part of an agency, Sero asked if he could be his sidekick. 

Leaving the boy in awkward suspense and fear of over stepping boundaries from a long waiting period of silence to answer his question, Aizawa finally caved in. After Aizawa hesitantly accepted, he said he would also groom him to be a teacher so someone could take over his 'legacy'. 

Which led them to their current predicament. The phones tone changed, the air fell silent as the phone's ringing stopped and a voice appeared in place.

"Hello?", a groggy voice answered through a large exhale of irritation. 

"I-uh Yeah! This is Rator, Refridge. I own the Refridge of the Rator company. We are doing inspections on the common household's refrigerator and I was wondering if your refrigerator was running?" 

The group on the floor stiffened their laughs through large inhales, restricting their chests to a tight feeling, and clenching their teeth with large grins plastered on their faces. 

"God dammit, Sero... It's currently-", the phone fell quiet as the man strained himself to rummage something around, sounding like on a table, then returned to the phone, "-10pm." 

Light snickering filled the room, as the person on the receiving end of the call identified Sero. There was a pause, then a large, very large disappointed sigh was exhaled through the phone, "Whose all there? You know what? Don't answer that, I already know. I'm guessing you're all what, in your 20s now? Your all graduated for god sake. I really was hoping I would be home free of you idiots when you graduated. Is everyone there?", the voice demanded with a ping of disappointment still lingering with every word. 

The whole group, including Bakugo, bust up laughing to the call that was on speaker for everyone in the room to hear, "Hi, Aizawa sensei!", Mina shouted out, causing the group to laugh even more. 

Another large sigh exhaled very deeply into the phone's speaker, "Yes, Hello, Mina. I really don't know why I expected more from you all... Next time Sero, take your caller ID off.", and then the call disconnected after a mumble of, "Idiots.", from Aizawa's end. 

Sero blinked frozen at the phone, while everyone laughed at him, "You really didn't take your caller ID off before calling him? Even I know to do that!", Kaminari jested, holding his stomach from laughter. 

Sero sighed with a small laugh of pity for himself, "I was too anxious for the dare I guess. He's going to make me work extra hard next time I come in." 

Mina rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, still smiling through her giddy laughs that lingered. 

"You're such an idiot, tape-arms. You couldn't even do a simple fucking prank call right.", Bakugo scoffed from the couch. 

"It was still pretty funny though... I love how Aizawa knew we were all here.", Kirishima added through his own chuckle. 

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Mina clasped her hands together, breaking the subject, "ALRIGHT! Who's next?", she asked mischievously, rubbing her hands together with a smirk. 

"I think Bakugo should be next. He's been acting all high and mighty all night. We need to break his ego.", Kaminari protested. 

Bakugo brought his legs off the coffee table and leaned over his knees, "Oi, fucking bring it on, dunce face. I'd like to see you fuckers try.", he said with an evil grin of competitiveness to the groups game of truth, dare, or drink. 

"Truth or dare, Blasty?", Sero joined, taking the lead for this one through an all-knowing upturn of his lips. 

Bakugo leaned closer with the click of his tongue, "Dare.", He challenged. 

Sero folded his arms triumphantly, knowing the hot head would chose a challenge. He got up from the floor and walked over to a skeptical Bakugo who leaned away as he leaned forward to whisper something to him. 

Bakugo leaned into the man's whispering words when he realized he wasn't going to do anything dumb and listened to the private challenge. His eyes grew wide, as his mouth became dry with a large gulp coming in sequence. When Sero backed away after his challenge, Bakugo blinked a couple times in disbelief then scowled up at the man to his left in disbelief, "Fuck you! god dammit...", he squeezed his eyes shut embarrassed, "I'm no fucking wimp, but I ain't doing that shit.", Bakugo caved, grabbing the alcohol on the coffee table in front of him and took a large swig. 

Sero chuckled and the whole group looked at them confused, "Come on! That's no fair, you gotta tell us what it was if Bakugo's really not up for the challenge.", Kaminari cried. 

Bakugo slumped back into the couch with a heavy thud of annoyance, trying to sink away with a bright red blush burning into his cheeks. Sero looked at Bakugo and shrugged, "I mean, if someone wants to ask me a truth, I'll share, but other than that, my lips are sealed." 

Bakugo sat up quickly with a threatening pointed finger, "I think the fuck not! That shit stays between us." 

Everyone tensed at the protesting Bakugo and decided to drop the subject. Having that Bakugo already took his consequence of drinking instead of doing his dare, and they didn't want to lose their lives tonight to Bakugo's anger. 

Bakugo would filter in and out of concentration with the rest of their game. He was still in disbelief that Sero knew his secret, 'That fucking Mina.', he thought as he shot Mina a glare. Who definitely noticed it, but tried to avoid it with an innocent look like she had nothing to do with the situation. 

The shitty, red headed blur in his peripheral was the main blur he was trying his best to avoid for the rest of the night now. He made it god damn difficult though. 

The way he leaned forward eagerly to be a part of the group, smiling practically the whole night, laughing at everything he could with his gracious smile, and his dumb fucking outgoing personality that made him so lovable. 

No one could really blame him for catching feelings for him. Almost everyone in their group gushed over their sweet Eijirou Kirishima. Their shared ball of sunshine, that was probably the manliest out of all of them if you put it in his own words. 

Fuck Mina, and fuck Sero. He knows god dam well, the only reason Sero knows is from Mina. The only reason Mina knows is because she made her own accusations. Thinking she knows him and everyone here so fucking well. It was a lucky guess, that was all. 

He wasn't that obvious, was he? 

Mina said she figured it out because he would stare a lot. 

'Shit', he just made eye contact with Kirishima. He quickly shoved his gaze to the top of the coffee table. 

She also said he would fiddle with his pants, gripping them as tight as possible, which she guessed was because his palms were sweaty from nerves. 

Bakugo released his grip on his sweat pants that caused his knuckles to turn white and shoved his hands with annoyance into his pockets. 

"Dammit", Bakugo muttered, making Kirishima raise a concerned eyebrow towards him and Bakugo's ears turned a bright red. 

'You also get really flustered whenever he gets concerned for you. even if it's over something small.' 

'Fuck me!', Bakugo thought as he was doing exactly what Mina noticed. 

Kirishima slapped a hand on Bakugo's shoulder and grabbed it tensely looking at him with a tilt of the head, "You alright, man?" 

Bakugo's whole body went tense, 'You also do this thing where if Kirishima touches you, you tense up then relax under his touch. It's kind of cute honestly. Anytime one of us touches you, you blow up on us. It makes it more special!", Mina cooed in his memories. 

Bakugo swatted the hand off of his shoulder instead of doing what Mina cooed about, "Fucking fine. Back off.", he said and made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, returning to the living room area while it was someone else's turn to go for their game. 

He looked at Kirishima fully now as he stood in the entry way of the living room, sipping his cold drink to calm himself down. It didn't help when he focused in on the way Kirishima left his red hair down during the night, framing his face perfectly. The way his sharp smile vibrated its energy to make everyone else smile automatically. The way his soft eyes shimmered, even thought they were blood red just like his.

Bakugo set the cup down on the table, seeming that it was going to be obvious if he stood there and stared all night. He plopped back down onto the couch and Kirishima placed his hand on Bakugo's back with a smile, welcoming him back. Bakugo tensed at the touch then sunk into the feeling of the man's large hand, 'Fuck. I really do only let shitty hair close to me.', Bakugo huffed, and tried to distract his sappy thoughts with literally anything, so he focused back in on the group. 

A frown grew on Bakugo as he leaned over his legs once more, resting his head into his palm. He wasn't that obvious, right? Or Kirishima would have said something. 

They lived in the same apartment ever since they graduated. Kirishima would have acted differently the moment he found out and Bakugo would have noticed. There was no way he was obvious. 

Sero's voice replayed in Bakugo's mind, replacing his frown's subject for a new one as he realized what Kaminari's dare was, 'Kamainri! I dare you to stick a fork into the outlet to see if you charge.', Sero tempted. 

...Kaminari... did he know? 

"Okay!", Kaminari responded enthusiastically. 

No way... He knew for a fact Kaminari didn't know his secret, or else he would have been outed already. Kaminari is too much of an idiot to keep secrets. Bakugo was pulled back into his thoughts, forgetting why he was frowning for a second time earlier, and sunk further into the couch. Until his thoughts were broken by a large spark, causing a yellow electricity to run through everyone's body. 

Everyone looked a dull color. Their hair stood straight up with burnt marks running over their bodies, making them look like they just exited a burning building, "OI, you fucker! You almost killed us!", Bakugo screamed as his body sputtered with an electric feeling. 

Kaminari gave a thumbs up with both his hands, followed with his dunce expression which was what earned him the nickname from Bakugo. 

Mina and Sero looked at each other out of pure shock then burst into hysterical laughter. 

Bakugo became irritated by the scene and went to ball his fist angrily by his side, until he realized he couldn't. He idly looked down to see a hand intertwined with his, then looked up to the man who owned the hand. 

Kirishima's eye's slowly opened, previously shut from the impact of the electrical shock. He realized too that his hand was occupied, and looked over to his hand that was, sure enough, holding Bakugo's. He tore his hand back quickly, and looked up in fear towards the other man. A red blush crossed every inch of his face, "A-ah aheh, sorry Bakubro! It was just a reaction." 

Bakugo could feel his face turn a cherry red color. He looked away instantly with a fake pout and scoff, "It's whatever." 

He looked at his hand that was tingling with the sensation Kirishima's lingering touch. His palm faced upwards as he stared at it deeply, wishing the actual physical touch was still there. 

He couldn't deny his feelings. He didn't want to either. They were overwhelming and were never going to leave. He knew since they graduated from U.A how his feelings morphed for the red headed boy. He knew he had a crush on his friend. He admitted it many times to himself, but out loud, those words never leave his mouth. 

* * *

The Next Day 

Bakugo received his mission. Kirishima received his mission as well. Which was why they were currently rushing through the dimly lit forest, towards a targeted hideout to find the villain's in their shared mission profile. 

They had been at their separate agencies all day. Leaving bright and early at 6am, Bakugo reached his. While Kirishima reached his at 8 am, not being called in until later. It now being 8pm, and Bakugo and Kirihsima were running through a forest, jumping over logs in their way, as they headed off to their mission.

They had been running for almost 20 minutes, and Kirishima couldn't get out of his own head all day. Bakugo was his best friend. They had been friends for around 5 years now. Why was it that Sero finally knew something more than he did?

Usually Kirishima wouldn't get stuck over something so insignificant, but Bakugo was _his_ best friend. He knew everything about the man. Bakugo even trusted, and allowed him, to move in with him after high school. They work together for hero work and Bakugo gets along with him. No one else, _just him_. Which is why they always get paired together. So why now, of all times, would Bakugo start hiding something from him?

Was he getting tired of their friendship? 

Kirishima's pace slowed slightly and his brows furrowed, "Uh… Hey, Bakugo…?", he tried through his uneven breathing from running. 

"What shitty hair?", Bakugo blandly responded with minimal interested, not looking back to his partner as his focus was zoned in on their task. 

"I know this isn't the time, but was curious… what was the dare Sero asked you to do last night that you wouldn't do?", he asked in the most unintended hurt voice, which he cursed himself for after the words left his mouth. 

Bakugo tripped slightly over a twig uprooted in his path, but made sure to catch himself from falling with the blast of his quark. He stopped running to regain his composure, causing the both of them to stop in their tracks. Bakugo looked at the boy wide eyed and a blush reddened all the way up his ears, "Don't fucking worry about it, got that?", he angrily confronted and continued to run. 

"But-" 

Bakugo stopped and poked the man in the middle of his chest harshly, "Oi, were on a fucking mission. Head in the game shitty hair.", Bakugo commanded, then flicked Kirishima's forehead and restarted running with no intention of stopping again. 

They had been running for almost 30 minutes now and Kirishima figured he would pass at least some of the time with conversations. In all honestly, he was curious. He knew the prodding subject at the front of his brain wouldn't let him focus on the mission. 

Sero knew something that could break Bakugo's ego. Sero succeeded in confirming that by Bakugo not doing the dare. What did Sero really know? So what? He got lucky with one ounce of information against Bakugo. Kirishima knew every detail about Bakugo, and _HE_ was the one Bakugo always went to. So why couldn't Bakugo go to him for this? Why couldn't Kirishima know this one minor detail? 

Why was his best friend hiding something from him? 

The villain's had been handled and safely secured up top with the pros. Bakugo and Kirishima were sent to secure the lower half of the secret building, but apparently there was a bomb counting down within the tunnels. 

Fire illuminated from the first bomb, the air became dense with heavy smoke, and the cement of the tunnels began to crumble, "We have to get out of here! The tunnels are collapsing.", Kirishima looked around frantically, wrapping his fingers around Bakugo's wrist, then tugged with all his might towards a barely lit tunnel, "This way!"

As they reached closer, they heard a faint sound of water and Bakugo looked back, "This place is going to fucking collapse!" 

Sure enough, the tunnels did. With another blow from a second bomb, the two went flying into a small cave of water, being boxed in by flying cement that encaged them. 

Landing in a caved in awkward pond like area, with cement creating a boxed like island, Bakugo dragged his body from the water, scraping his hips against the rough surface as his lower body became heavy to carry.

Kirishima surfaced from the water with a gasp of air, coughing up all the water he inhaled from the sudden thrust out of the tunnel. He dropped his body with the sounds of a wet splat onto the only cement platform offered to them within the constricted area, as he breathed heavily trying to regain his oxygen level. 

Bakugo shivered then abruptly slapped his supposedly water proof watch the agency gave him, indicating they were in need of assistance. While the villains were already retained and there was no immediate threat other than their injuries, the two of them were stuck and had no clue where to go next to get them out of there. They could go up, where every up was. It was pitch black in their encaged area, as water dripped from the cracks of the caved in tunnels.

His watch lit with a flashing red light, indicating the message was sent. 

Bakugo felt a stinging sensation in his leg. He used the small red flashing light to shine in the water he was laying in which was dyed blood red around his left leg. He eased himself to prop up against one of the cement walls and steadied his injured leg from the explosion. 

"That looks bad. Does it hurt?", Kirishima breathed steadily from his exhausted positon as he could barely make out the silhouette of his gashed leg. 

Bakugo only gave a slight, "tsk", as he ripped off his shirt, ripping it in half, "It fucking won't anymore.", he grunted eagerly. He ushered the fabric tightly around his leg, with a large inhale through his gritted teeth, he pulled with all his might to tie the knot in the fabric to keep his gashing cut in his left thigh closed. 

Bakugo shut his eyes tightly, leaning his head against the cool surface of the cement he leaned against to give himself a moment to get use to the pain. His attention snapped to his partner when he shivered lethargically.

"Oi, you hurt?", Bakugo announced worriedly, to his pale friend. 

"I-imm alr-right. Just cold and I a little dizzy. There's a ringing in my ear from the explosion.", he admitted groggily, lifting his head with a cough as his head started pounding from the impact they just had.

Bakugo held out his right arm and ushered the boy to come, "Hurry the fuck up.", he spat and reached his arm out to help pull Kirishima up and fully out of the water. Kirishima eyed him oddly as he lethargically crawled to sit next to his friend. Bakugo was impatient and tugged the boy into his side, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him in tightly to his warmth. 

Kirishima let out a large sigh as he contently soaked up the boy's heat, "You're fucking freezing, idiot." 

Kirishima nodded tiredly against his chest and Bakugo cursed as the area around them went completely dark, "Fuck!", he groaned, as he hit his watch almost a million times to make it start again. 

"What happened?", Kirishima asked, slightly lifting his head to the issue.

Bakugo leaned his head back against the cement wall with a hard 'thunk' of frustration, and wrapped his arm lazy back around the could boy, "It must have fucking broke from our fight, or the fall, or the fucking explosion. I don't fucking know anymore! God dammit… Hopefully, Fat gum and Best Jeanist got the message and pinned our location before it stopped sending a signal." 

Kirishima was worried, but his body wouldn't let him be any more enthusiastic with his responses so he just hummed in acknowledgment. They were in a really shitty situation, and both of them had lost a lot of blood. Kirishima had a gash on his head from their fight, but the water seemed to soak it up. While Bakugo's leg was not doing too good. 

Kirishima shivered and he felt Bakugo pull him closer into his side. Kirishima never did good with the cold and neither did Bakugo, but he was guessing the explosion they were just forced through charged his quark slightly, giving him a little more heat to withstand the cold they were enclosed by. 

Kirishima could feel a blush heat his cheeks at Bakugo's touch, but not enough for what his body needed, "B-bakugo?" 

"Hmm?", was tiredly grunted through the echoing cold air by the lethargic man trying to stay strong. 

"I know you probably don't want to talk right now, but since we both really can't doing much for the situation while we wait for Fat Gum and Best Jeanist… I was wondering, um, do you think I'm your best friend?"

Kirishima could feel the boy pick up his heavy head from the wall and look down at him with confusion in his voice, "You're the only fucker I can handle. We live together for god's sake. Of course you're my best friend shitty hair. What the hell kind of question is that? Quit being a sap."

Kirishima released some tension he didn't realize he was holding in through an exhale, but his demeanor became a little sadder, "It's just- I thought I was your best friend, and I think of you as my best friend, you're the only one I tell everything too…" 

"What's your fucking point shitty hair? Get over your insecurities already.", Bakugo harshly ushered.

"Why won't you tell me what Sero told you?", Kirishima demanded out of his brain. He felt Bakugo physically stiffen and his hand was tense against his arm, "i- uh, is nothing okay? Just fucking drop it…", was all he could come up with in defense. 

Kirishima put a palm against Bakugo's chest to push himself off and look at him dead in the eyes, at least he guessed he was through the darkness they were surrounded by, "Bakugo we're best friends! I tell you everything embarrassing about me, why can't I know this one thing?!", Kirishima said getting defensive. 

"Because it is about you, alright!", Bakugo confessed through a shout, his voice trailing off embarrassed. 

Kirishima hands never left his chest, but they slid down slightly, faltering from their confidence, "I-its… about me?" 

He could hear Bakugo nervously gulp in response.

Kirishima became angry, and took Bakugo's hand, "Then that's more the reason to tell me! You know I hate keeping secrets, especially in friendships. It's unmanly! If you were really my friend you wouldn't hide this from me!" 

Bakugo ripped his hand away from his friend, "I don't want to be friend's! There are you happy?! Now you don't have to worry.", he huffed. 

Kirishima was taken back and he couldn't remember how to breath, he felt hurt, "Y-ou don't wanna be-?", Kirishima slide away from him slowly, but a hand reached out and grabbed his bicep, tightly pulling him back to next to him, "I didn't me-", and a large sigh came from Bakugo, "fuck", he said under his breath, "I didn't mean it like that.", he said lightening his grip. 

Kirishima was confused, "If you didn't mean it like that then how did you mean-", Bakugo's hand was already working its way to the back of Kirishima's neck and he tugged the boy fully his way, kissing the red head passionately with eyes squeezed shut with a large sharp inhale the two boys shared on impact, reminding Kirishima how to breath. 

Bakugo barely backed away after the kiss and Kirishima felt their breathes sync from the minimal space, "What I mean is, I don't want to be JUST your fucking friend.", Bakugo repeated and Kirishima could feel the butterflies tumble in his stomach as he came to realization, "Sero's dare was to kiss you. It didn't feel right doing it in that context.", he admitted." 

Then the two boys winced suddenly, covering their eyes as light broke from the ceiling of their caved in area, "Are you two down there?!", was yelled from above and Bakugo yelled out all the cuss words he could think of, causing Best Jeanist to let a laugh echo through the large place and say, "Yup, Bakugos down there." 

* * *

Bakugo laid in his own bed back at his shared apartment. His leg was elevated in a cast, apparently the gaping hole in his leg he tightened a shirt around was from breaking his leg in two places.

Kirishima entered the room, placing a glass of water on his night stand and pulling up a chair to the side of his bed. 

"S-so…", Kirishima started. 

Bakugo sighed, interjecting the boy's start of a conversation and pulled his own pillow to cover his face, "Can we not talk about this? I'm already embarrassed, and you know it's hard for me to handle this gushy, feeling shit." 

Kirishima scooted his chair closer to the bed with a smirk and idly lifted the corner of the pillow, titling his head to meet with the one eye peaking from under the pillow, "I have some questions I want answered." 

Bakugo pulled the pillow tighter over his head, muffling his words, "You're really taking advantage of me being bed ridden, aren't you?" 

Kirishima let out a light chuckle, "Bakugo, please?", he said sincerely and Bakugo let out a loud grunt muffled into his pillow. 

He tossed the pillow back behind his head with a groan and stared at the ceiling reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest like a child, "Hurry the fuck up then and ask." 

"When did you start liking me?", Kirishima got straight to the point and Bakugo's face burned a bright red at the question. He buried his face into his hands, "After graduation alright!", he yelled with a tense jaw in irritation of admitting his feelings. 

"Graduation? But that was over a year ago!", Kirishima repeated.

"Yeah… well, what do you want from me?", Bakugo's tone was soft and vulnerable. He peeked an eye over to the boy who was thinking intensely by staring a hole into him. 

"What made you like me?" 

Bakugo growled reluctantly and threw his hands in the air then let them flop to the side of him on the bed as he explained, "At graduation, everyone was talking about their lives, their futures or whatever the fuck they wanted to do, and i-", he took in a shaky breath, " I couldn't fucking lose you. That was all I could think about. You were the one person I actually could tolerate, and so I- well… I-", Bakugo let out an irritated growl when he couldn't finish his sentence. 

Kirishima eyes grew wide, "That's why you asked me to get an apartment with you?!", he said a little too excited, placing two hands on his bed so he could lean closer to the boy. 

Bakugo slumped into his bed more embarrassed, "Well that wasn't the only reason, but yeah mostly. I didn't want you to leave. The one fucking person I cared about. Then our agencies started working together so it gave me another excuse to make the idea appealing to you." 

"Appealing to me?", Kirishima started laughing. 

Bakugo frowned, "You don't have to make fun of me. I'm already suffering over here." 

Kirishima shook his hands frantically, waving off the obscured idea, "No I'm not! It's just funny that you thought you had to make the offer appealing to me."

Bakugo raised an eyebrow, "Why is that funny?" 

Kirishima smiled to the boy with furrowed eyebrows, "Any offer you make is appealing to me! like you said, were best friends, I would follow you anywhere dude!", Kirishima had his own blush rise, "-and well… I obviously had a crush on you too…" 

Bakugo's face paled and he had to force the gears in his brain to turn to comprehend what just happened. He sat up frantically on the back of his forearms sitting up to face the boy next to him, "What the fuck in hell do you fucking mean obviously?! You had a fucking crush on me this entire fucking time?! Since when!?", Bakugo pressured. 

Kirishima leaned away back into his chair from the questioning mad man, "Bro… I've liked you since the league of villains. That's why I was so gun ho on saving you. Well that, and of course I'd do it for any friend, but I couldn't stand the idea of you not being safe." 

Bakugo looked at the boy in disbelief and laid back down running his hands furiously through his hair, "Do you know how much fucking torture I've been in hiding my god damn fucking shitty ass feelings from you. Of course mina found out, then told Sero! God those fucking dunces…", he groaned, dragging his hands down his face. 

Kirishima laughed, "You don't think it was hard for me? I moved in with my crush after high school and had to hide my feelings! You know how awkward it would have been if I told you and you didn't return my feelings. I moved in with you!" 

Bakugo turned his head idly to the red head with a slight smirk and chuckle, "We're fucking idiots." 

Kirishima nodded and kneeled down next to the bed, offering a sweet look with shimmering eyes of purity, "Hey, Bakugo?", he asked in a soft tone. 

Bakugo's mouth became dry at the closeness of Kirishima, and his whole body felt a rush of cold tingles "Y-yeah", he awkwardly stuttered and cursed himself for the sudden nerves. 

Kirishima gave him that god awful ray of sunshine smile making Bakugo melt. Immediately, Bakugo frowned and pushed Kirishima away from his face after Kirishima excitedly said, "Can we turn my room into a work out room and I move in here?!" 

"Fuck off shitty hair!", he shouted embarrassed expecting something else. While that was cute… he was expecting something else. 

Kirishima pouted, tilting his head to rest on his forearms propped on the bed, "Is that a no?"

Bakugo eyed him in disbelief, "Of course it's a yes! Why would I fucking pass up a work out room?"

"Then why were you mad?", Kirishima asked with an all-knowing smirk.

Bakugo narrowed his eyes towards the teasing boy, "Get out of my room.", he said in a low growl. 

"It's _our_ room now, I don't have to leave." 

Bakugo grabbed the boy by the color of his shirt, pulling him into the available space in the bed next him and crashed his lips into his. Kirishima was tense from the sudden tug as he was tossed onto the bed, but sunk sweetly intot he sweet taste of Bakugo's lips, "You're right, you're not leaving.", Bakugo said in a low husky tone. 

Kirishima breathily looked Bakugo in the eyes with a glistening smile, "I could be fine with that." 

* * *

Hey everyone! This was honestly thrown together within a day with minimal/maybe a little bit more than minimal effort put into it.

I have been trying to get better at my oneshot stories/ short stories, so let me know how I did.

Please review and let me know if you liked the story or found any errors.

:)


End file.
